1. Field
The present application relates to power amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of mobile radios, a manufacturer of power amplifiers (PA) or a Power Amplifier Module (PAM) can lose valuable production time and parts due to a low manufacturing/production yield. Also, product variation due to unstable manufacturing/production process can cause performance issues on products using such PA's and PAM's and often call for tedious in-system calibration or parts screening and elimination. Achieving part-to-part consistency at a level acceptable by today's various specification governing mobile radio systems is a very difficult task for those PA's and PAM's dependent on silicon technologies and inherent process variations. These technologies include, but are not limited to, CMOS, SOI CMOS, SOS CMOS and BiCMOS.